In olefin polymerization fluidized-bed reactors, fluidization is achieved by means of upward flowing gas. A grid at the bottom of the reactor is used to uniformly distribute the fluidization gas across the reactor cross-section and to prevent solids from entering the gas supply plenum. A problem plaguing the industry is the build-up of sheets of powder on the wall of the reactor. When these sheets fall from the reactor wall, they have the potential of blocking significant portions of the gas distribution grid and, as a result, disrupt the reactor flow or even plug the reactor.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a means of altering the hydrodynamics of the olefin polymerization fluidized bed to reduce the sheeting potential and improve mixing.